Simon Garlick
Simon R. Garlick (Identification Number: 8623-68) was a research assistant assigned to Level 3 of the Delta Labs on Mars. Simon was a part of Expedition 14A-2 that entered the portal to Hell in early August, 2145. He 'misplaced' the rest of the team and eventually found their bodies mutilated and torn apart by demons. It is likely he was killed by Imps or Hell Knights in Hell. Simon's PDA can be found in Hell. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Separated from Team' This is the audio log of research specialist Simon Garlick, dated August 8th, 2145. It seems that I have misplaced the rest of the science team. I don't know how it happened. This place... well, I don't know what this place has done with them. One moment there, I'm taking samples and the next thing I know, I... I... I turn around and everyone is gone. There one second, turn around and they're gone. I can't raise anyone on the comlinks and the only signs of the team I can find are tools and other personal effects that seem to have been left behind. Almost as if they had stopped working midway through running experiments. This place does funny things with your eyes and your perception of time. Um... hopefully, they just went into the next sector and are waiting for me to catch up. I am going off to find them now. This is Simon Garlick, signing off. 'Still Separated from Team' This is the audio log of research specialist Simon Garlick, dated August 10th, 2145. It's been two days now since I've seen any other team members. I don't know how I've survived this long or how I got away. They were just, uh... torn apart. Um... um... (sigh) They could only be described as demons. I have never seen such a big thing move so quickly. Oh dear God, what has happened to us. The teeth. That's the last thing I remember seeing. Teeth. The sounds. Words cannot describe. I'm sure it's just a matter of time before they find me again. I'm convinced they are toying with me, allowing me to stay two steps ahead of them. I... I can see them in the shadows sometime. Why do they taunt me? I'm not sure how much longer I... I... I... I can... I'm shooting at shadows here. And every moment, I feel them creeping closer toward me. Oh God. Oh God, we should never have-'' Emails 'Expedition Expectations''' (08-06-2145) Simon, As you know, you have been assigned to Expedition 14A-2. There are several goals we hope your team will be able to meet while on expedition. Since you are familiar with the discovered tablets, we would like you to find cooperative evidence on the other side of the Main Portal - similar writings of any kind should be photographed and collected. Primarily, we are looking to capture several more bio-specimens. Having already collected many of the smaller 'Imp' creatures, we would like to bring back one of the larger ones, described by others as a 'Hell-Knight'. Previous expeditions have reported seeing them at the Main Portal destination, where you will be arriving. You will have several weapons with you, but we ask that you attempt to use non-lethal force, we would really like to have a live specimen if possible. Finally, traveling through the portal has caused varied reactions. For our records we would like you to keep an audio log of everything you experience for us to later analyze. I hope you have a safe trip. Heather 'Dimensional Uniqueness' (08-06-2145) Simon, In preparation for your 'jump' next week, I wanted to inform you of another tasklist item we need to cover. Since the Main Portal has not been operational for a few weeks, we have not had time to follow up on some of the physiological reports. While on the other side of the portal, pay close attention to your stamina while working and moving around. Many individuals have reported a lack of being tired, and some work constantly without the need for rest. One of the teams has called it 'the hercules complex'. Anyhow, to help us further our study, please record any additional information related to this phenomenon. Thank You, and good luck next week! Earl Besch Research Scientist Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters